Encore et encore
by Nelja
Summary: Seishirô et Subaru ne cesseront jamais de se rencontrer... un affrontement situé entre Tokyo Babylon et X. Le rating est pour la tension sexuelle lourde et les connotations sado-masochistes.


__

Cette fic contient de gros spoilers sur la fin de Tokyo Babylon, et de légers spoilers sur X. Tout appartient à Clamp.

Cette fic est du slash sur Seishirô et Subaru. Elle contient en outre une bonne dose de tension sexuelle, de l'angst, et des connotations sado-masochistes nettes, mais pas de sexe en tant que tel. Si vous n'aimez pas les descriptions de ce genre de relations malsaines, ou au contraire si vous cherchez une franche fic érotique avec concrétisation, il vaudrait sans doute mieux chercher ailleurs.

Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

"C'était toi." La voix de Subaru sonne étrangement éraillée à ses propres oreilles. Elle a des résonances qui lui font peur. Cela a toujours été lui. Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre.

"C'était toi..." Et tout à coup ce fantôme blême dans un monde gris se teinte de sang écarlate. Il ressent quelque chose pour la mort de cet inconnu, comme autrefois, une impression de perte définitive qu'il déteste.

Mais qu'il aime aussi, autant qu'il peut encore aimer quelque chose.

Seishirô sourit.

"Est-ce si surprenant ? Nous sommes destinés à nous rencontrer encore et encore, Subaru-kun."

Subaru a l'impression que l'assassin regarde ses mains, fixe les étoiles avec lesquelles il a marqué sa proie. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il l'a fait sien, pourtant.

"Jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous meure. Cela me convient." répond-il, les dents serrées. Il n'est pas forcé de mentir, ainsi.

Seishirô fait une petite révérence ironique pour montrer qu'il accepte, mais c'est Subaru qui attaque en premier. Il n'arrive à ressentir aucune soif de sang, mais ce n'en est pas de la comédie pour autant. Il veut cet affrontement, leurs pouvoirs qui s'entrechoquent violemment, une danse, un contact peut-être. Il voudrait pouvoir déstabiliser Seishirô, le voir réagir ; et même si ce n'est pas possible, il veut que ce soit lui qui lui fasse goûter sa propre mort.

Seishirô évite sans effort une attaque de moyenne puissance, et en envoie une tout aussi paresseuse. Si une coupure superficielle mais sanglante ouvre le joue de Subaru, c'est probablement qu'il l'a voulu. La douleur est vivifiante, brûlante, comme un baiser secret.

C'est maintenant une nuée de shikigamis aux ailes d'argent qui s'élance en direction de Seishirô. Le sort est puissant, mais obéit parfois à son âme plus qu'à ses ordres. Ils sont bien peu efficaces à faire couler le sang de Seishirô, à le frapper au coeur, quand ils aspirent à l'envelopper de leurs ailes.

Seishirô les repousse, bien sûr. Il en semble affecté, pourtant, recule, bat en retraite dans une autre pièce.

Quand Subaru l'a revu, son coeur a été transpercé par une passion douloureuse. Mais sa disparition ne guérit rien, bien au contraire, et Subaru court derrière lui. C'est de la panique, du besoin. Cela n'a rien d'une action réfléchie.

Ce dernier point est prouvé d'une façon éclatante quand, après le couloir, une puissante décharge d'énergie le projette contre un mur.

Il n'y a que la violente douleur dans son dos pour lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas mort. Il ne peut pas la détester pour autant. Seishirô n'est pas parti, il a bien voulu être sa souffrance, encore et toujours. Il a bien voulu être là pour lui, encore un peu.

Quand Subaru ouvre les yeux, il peut le voir, un sourire sur le visage. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'il n'a pas vu ce visage. Seishirô, son expression toujours indéfinissable, enlève ses lunettes noires. Peut-être pour que Subaru puisse tenter de voir son expression, fixer ce vide insondable. Peut-être pour qu'il voie cet oeil blanc, qu'il a perdu pour lui.

L'exorciste tente de lever une main, de se préparer à l'attaque, mais son bras semble plaqué au mur. Pris de panique, il tire de toutes ses forces, et la puissance inconnue qui le retient lui entaille tendrement les poignets. Dans le même temps, il presse son énergie à la rencontre de celle de Seishirô, s'enroule contre lui, lumière contre ténèbres, essayant sans espoir de les réchauffer et d'être réchauffée...

L'étoile spirituelle qui l'immobilise serait presque visible à l'oeil nu, s'il pouvait tourner la tête. Combien stupide il a été d'engager le combat dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, un lieu marqué par le Sakurazukamori !

Il n'aura probablement pas le temps de le regretter longtemps. Seishirô fait un pas dans sa direction.

C'est donc maintenant qu'il meurt. Il aurait attendu un combat plus long. Mais peu importe. La vengeance aurait été inutile, mais ceci va faire cesser sa douleur. Il a tenté de se battre ! De se délivrer de ce piège ! C'est juste qu'il n'a pas réussi. Il regarde Seishirô qui s'avance vers lui d'un pas nonchalant. Il ne veut rien perdre de sa présence. Oh, être enfin à lui, un instant...

Seishirô sourit sous l'intensité de son regard, et malgré la situation Subaru doit se forcer à réaliser que cela ne signifie rien, pas de joie, pas de sentiments... et puis il cesse de batailler. Cela non plus ne sert à rien. Il peut se permettre quelques illusions avant sa mort.

L'assassin lève la main, et Subaru se demande si elle va reposer sur sa peau avant de le transpercer, si elle caressera ses entrailles. Mais c'est vers sa joue qu'elle se dirige. Seishirô presse la blessure en une douleur aiguë et claire, et sa main explore le visage de Subaru, couvre sa paupière de sang, descend lentement, jusqu'à son menton.

Un toucher si simple, si léger, et qui pourtant le fait frissonner. C'est plus que ça, même, c'est un tremblement doux, qui descend dans son cou, se perd dans son corps... L'air lui manque, il ouvre la bouche pour une aspiration rapide, qui sonne comme un léger cri. Seishirô prend son menton au creux de sa main, et Subaru se demande un instant si elle va serrer sa gorge... mais au lieu de ça, deux doigts remontent, se posent sur sa lèvre inférieure...

Il se rend compte que sa bouche est ouverte. Oh, il comprend bien son propre désir, trop bien. Il n'aurait pas eu ces pensées à seize ans, alors même qu'il pouvait se permettre de l'aimer sans mélange. Du moins, il ne le croit pas. Seishirô a pris son innocence alors. Il veut lécher ces doigts, goûter son propre sang... il veut bien d'autres choses encore, et les réponses de son corps sont plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres rien qu'à l'imaginer...

Mais une violente vague de culpabilité le submerge alors, lui rappelle que pour Hokuto, pour tous les gens qui sont morts, ce qu'il ressent est malsain, répugnant.

Oh, il sait qu'il l'aime. Il ne peut même plus penser que cela aurait pu être autrement. Le désir physique est autre chose, pourtant, moins pur, plus humiliant.

Subaru ne peut pas avouer qu'il l'aime encore (Seishirô ne comprendrait pas de toute façon). Il ne peut pas lui dire combien et comment il le veut (qu'est-ce que cela pourrait changer ? il se se soucie pas de ses prières ?). Et il ne veut même pas le lui montrer, parce que même s'il n'a plus de fierté, celle de ceux qui sont morts survit encore en lui.

Il ne demandera rien. Ni en paroles ni en actes (et si ses regards supplient, c'est qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, cela ne compte pas).

Il est impossible de ne pas le désirer, pourtant, et son imagination affolée lui envoie des images violentes, ces mains le déshabillant, Seishirô le forçant, profitant de son impuissance, dans la cruauté et la douleur, et là il n'aurait rien à regretter, n'est-ce pas, il n'aurait rien demandé, juste son corps enfin libéré par le plaisir et la souffrance pour le punir de ce plaisir, juste une fois.

(Son âme, elle, est perdue sans espoir de retour.)

La main de Seishirô quitte ses lèvres. Il se les mord pour ne pas gémir de frustration. Cela fait mal, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Jamais. Il se dégoûte.

Penché au-dessus de lui, Seishirô lève une main pour tâter les plaies de son poignet écartelé. Les blessures causées par les liens mystiques lui envoient une nouvelle vague de douleur sous les doigts de Seishirô. Son corps est agité de violentes secousses ; avec un peu de chance, l'assassin ne sait pas pourquoi.

"Cela fait mal ?" demande-t-il avec curiosité.

"Oui." Subaru répond du ton le plus neutre possible, garde pour lui le reste de ce qu'il pense, comme "mais c'est toi, au moins" ou "fais-le encore, je t'en supplie".

Mais le corps de Seishirô est si proche du sien, il sent sa chaleur, son odeur, il peut voir de près son visage, ses lèvres... et les palpitations de douleur de son poignet créent, par contraste, un plaisir interdit dans tout son corps.

"Ne comptes-tu pas te battre ?"

Oh, il le fait, à l'intérieur de lui, mais Seishirô considère certainement ces combats comme dérisoires, s'il peut seulement les comprendre.

"J'ai essayé." répond-il, sans mentir. "Cela n'a servi à rien."

Il entend l'amour dans sa propre voix, sans l'avoir voulu pourtant. Il n'y a qu'un monstre comme Seishirô pour ne pas y comprendre qu'il ne peut pas cesser de l'aimer, ne le pourra jamais.

"Peut-être," continue l'assassin d'une voix nonchalante, "peut-être que si je pouvais être blessé il m'arriverait de perdre aussi." et là Subaru est certain qu'il ne parle pas de plaies physiques.

Oh, si Seishirô pouvait ne pas le considérer que comme un objet, s'il pouvait prendre à cette douce torture le même plaisir que Subaru y prend... l'idée trouble son regard et son esprit se tend d'excitation. Même si ce n'est pas possible. Le Sakurazukamori n'a aucun sentiment pour ses victimes. Pas même ceux-là.

Les mains de Seishirô quittent ses poignets, parcourent ses bras, en ce qui ressemblerait presque à de rudes caresses.

"As-tu peur de mourir ?" demande encore Seishirô. Une de ses mains repose maintenant sur sa poitrine, l'autre est descendue jusqu'à la taille.

"Non." Si Seishirô peut sentir son coeur qui bat follement, il doit croire qu'il ment. Peu importe. "Tue-moi." Il le veut, il le veut en lui, mais c'est la seule façon dont il ose le demander.

La plaie qui s'ensuit le fait exploser de souffrance et d'extase. Il sursaute, s'affaisse, retenu seulement par la magie de Seishirô, et par son corps contre le sien, et par son bras...

"Es-tu sûr d'en valoir la peine ?"

Non, il n'est pas en train de mourir. Ce n'est pas son énergie vitale qui coule de sa poitrine. Le blessure est large, mais pas si profonde, assénée volontairement en oblique. Elle semble n'avoir touché aucun organe vital.

Il réussit à rouvrir les yeux. Seishirô plie un genou, caresse sa plaie de ses mains et de ses lèvres, et Subaru a la tête qui tourne de le voir ainsi, la bouche rougie de son sang, ou peut-être est-ce sa faiblesse, mais c'est meilleur encore que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, plus lent, plus intime, plus douloureux et il le mérite, oh oui, comme il le mérite, pour la façon dont son corps le réclame, dont sa peau voudrait se couler contre la sienne, son sexe exploser à son contact, son sang faire partie de lui, à jamais.

Et puis Seishirô le repousse.

Il a toujours les mains sur son torse, mais il se relève, son visage s'éloigne de lui. C'est comme un deuil. Subaru observe ses lèvres, et voudrait une infinité de choses.

Mais même ses mains cessent de le toucher, alors que Seishirô lance un regard distrait aux environs. Rien ne semble arriver, pourtant, ou alors l'énergie spirituelle de Subaru est trop faible pour même le sentir, ou elle est entièrement tendue, consacrée à sentir la présence de Seishirô au plus profond de son être.

"Cela devient ennuyeux."

Cette phrase frappe Subaru à la gorge, et pas de la bonne façon. "Alors qu'on en finisse." réussit-il à murmurer, relevant même la tête.

"Pourquoi donc ?" demande Seishirô, d'un ton faussement étonné. "Tu ne pourras plus me blesser pendant plusieurs heures, avant que l'incantation s'afaiblisse suffisamment."

Une vague de panique et de manque enflamme les veines de Subaru. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça !" s'exclame-t-il.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Il se retourne déjà, comme s'il allait partir.

"Tue-moi." Il ne se contrôle plus. Il ne veut pas dire tout cela. C'est comme si un fantôme parlait par sa bouche - probablement le sien. "Ne me laisse pas. Tue-moi. Prends-moi. Seishirô." Il est si faible que sa voix se brise, mélange de cris et de halètements. "Je t'en prie." Comment peut-il se laisser aller ainsi ? La honte devrait le tuer - et ce ne serait pas si mal. Mais est-ce possible qu'il compte si peu ? Est-ce que Seishirô ne l'a pas marqué, est-ce qu'il n'a pas volé son coeur, est-ce qu'il n'a pas promis de le tuer ? "Je suis à toi." Il tire sur les liens d'énergie de toutes les forces qui lui restent. Peut-être que s'il pouvait se libérer maintenant, le frapper, provoquer une réaction... "Ne me laisse pas survivre à ça." Est-ce que même si Seishirô le voit comme un objet, il ne veut pas le posséder, juste un peu ? "Je t'en supplie."

"Peut-être un jour..." lance Seishirô, agitant vaguement la main. Subaru entend le sourire dans sa voix, un sourire distrait, moqueur.

"Je te retrouverai, si tu me laisses vivre !" lance-t-il. "Je te retrouverai, et c'est moi qui te tuerai !" Oh, qu'il ne s'en aille pas, qu'il finisse ce qu'il a commencé, qu'il ne le laisse pas encore vivre loin de lui...

Seishirô, en effet, pivote sur lui-même, comme s'il aimait ce qu'il a entendu.

"Nous verrons." dit-il.

En un instant, il est sur lui, et Subaru peut espérer à nouveau. Mais ce ne sont pas ses mains qui le transpercent, juste ses lèvres, dégoulinantes de son sang, qui se posent sur sa joue, doucement. "Mon petit Subaru."

Et Subaru trouve en lui le temps et l'énergie sauvage de tourner la tête, de happer les lèvres de Seishirô, de goûter son sang, et l'arrière-goût de cigarette, et le sang encore, et sa mort future, et le parfum de son âme qu'on lui a volée.

C'est si bref. Peut-être s'évanouit-il avec ce goût sur les lèvres, et c'est bon, comme de mourir. Peut-être est-ce la rupture du contact, quand Seishirô le fuit, qui finit d'épuiser ses forces.

Il se réveille dans un hôpital, la douleur lancinante brûlant son corps, et une seule pensée à l'esprit.

Il deviendra fort. Pas autant qu'il le faut pour gagner, c'est impossible, mais au moins pour mériter sa défaite.

Puis il caresse ses blessures, encore et encore, jusqu'à sombrer dans l'inconscience à nouveau.


End file.
